Breaking Out
by tophness
Summary: Ty Lee is sent away to prison after betraying Azula. Alone. And then she meets some interesting people she found that she has taken a liking to. Can Ty Lee and her new counterparts break out of prison with the knowledge of Ty Lee's special talent?


**A/N: Hey, all! Here it is, that Ty Lee story I was tellling you about in my last story, if you read it. (And if you haven't read my other stories, I politely ask you to go to my profile, read some of my other stories, and to please review. :3) This was suppose to be for that ASN drabble contest I always write for, with the theme of Last Stand, but I never finished it in time. I thought it was going to be too long anyway, so I decided just to make it a multi-chapter fic. So here is my attempt at a multi-chapter fic! This first little bit was suppose to be the first chapter, but after I typed it up just now, I felt like it was too short, so I made it a prologue. Being a prologue was actually more fitting than being a chapter. Anyway, enough rambling, read on!**

**Disclaimer: (I always seem to forget these) I'm a girl. So no, I'm not Bryke.**

**Breaking Out**

**Prologue.**

**Friday, July 29, 2011**

**OoOoOoO**

"_Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again! And let them ROT!"_

Azula's angry and deranged face never left her mind. Ty Lee wanted to apologize to her friend with whom she had a bond like no other. Until she heard those words. _And let them ROT!_ The bond was broken.

Ty Lee hung her head in defeat as the guards carted her away, her arms held tightly behind her back. She could break free, oh how easily she could break free! But then what? Where would she go? Definitely not back to Azula. Azula was a lost cause. Her friend was slipping into madness. Ty Lee saw it in her eyes. The bond was broken.

The girl in pink heard husky breathing to her left. She sneaked a glance at Mai. The eyes of the girl were narrowed. Dangerously narrowed. Mai glanced to her right with those dangerously narrowed eyes and Ty lee was afraid. She saw hate, but also triumph. Mai was glad to finally break free of the hold Azula had on her. Ty Lee supposed she felt the same way, but to an extent. She was glad to be free of Azula's oppressive manner, but she still felt saddened. Greatly saddened for her former friend. Ty Lee knew it was all downhill from here for all of them.

Upon seeing the extreme distraught in the sad girl's eyes, Mai's facial expression softened. Ty Lee noticed this immediately and smiled at her true best friend. They had a conversation, just through their eyes.

_What will happen to us now?_ Ty Lee asked.

_I don't know, _Mai responded.

_What about Azula?_Ty Lee jerked her head back to the area they were leaving behind.

_I don't know, and frankly I don't care_, Mai's darkened eyes indicated. Then they softened again as she inclined her head towards Ty Lee. _You did the right thing._

Ty Lee hung her head, slightly ashamed, yet her eyes were still on Mai. _I know but…_

Mai's eyebrows furrowed. _But what?_

"Something bad is going to happen to Azula." Ty Lee knew it was dangerous to communicate with Mai at this point, even those barely audible words, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know it, Mai. I saw it in her eyes."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ty Lee, but we can't concern ourselves with that right now," Mai mumbled back.

"Hey!" exclaimed one of the guards. "Quiet you two!"

The two girls remained silent after that. They were led to the warden's office so he could determine their punishment.

Ty Lee saw that Mai refused to look up at her uncle as they entered his office. She knew, however, that Mai felt the intense stare he placed upon her.

"What should we do with them, sir?" asked one of the female guards briskly.

"Hmm…" he mused slowly. He took clean, brisk, but slow steps around his desk and towards the girls. Mai kept her eyes down. "Mai…she can stay here…" He stood in front of his desk. "And the other one…" Ty Lee looked up apprehensively. "Take her to the other prison, on Ko Zen Island, the one closer to the Capital City."

Ty Lee's heart was racing. She was going to a _real _prison. _Without_ Mai. She didn't know how she would survive. Ty Lee looked back at Mai. With a murmured, heartfelt goodbye before the guards led her out of the office to her demise. Ty Lee thought she heard farewell back.

**OoOoOoO**

After five days in a dark cell of a Fire Navy ship, the bright sunlight that hit Ty Lee's face felt like a dream. Then the dream ended. All she saw was the large black building inching closer and closer to her. No, wait, _she_ was inching closer and closer. Of course, she was being led with a pair of guards in front of and behind her, but she hadn't noticed that either. The looming structure was all that held her attention.

Ty Lee was afraid. Before visiting the Boiling Rock, she had never been to a prison before. As they passed through the iron gates, Ty Lee's heart rate increased. She didn't know what to expect. She just hoped she would get out of this alive.

**End Prologue**

**Well, there you have it. I can't say when the first chapter will come out. I haven't started writing it. I just decided, hey, since this thing has been written since February, why not post it already? So I posted it. Hopefully I can write the first chapter within a month. Sorry if this was bad, like I said, I wrote it in February. But who knows, maybe it's better. I only know if you tell me what you think so pwetty pwease review.**

**(And to those of you read my last fic _Bad Mother_, I am so very sorry for the over use of the word "cereal" in replacement of the word "serious" in the Author's Note. I'm sure some people hate that. It was very annoying and I was in the mode to use that word a lot...yeahhh...um. Yeah. Sorry.)**

**Also, for those of you who have been on the look out for it, my Aang/Gyatso fic should come out soon. I've promised to myself that I shall finish it. Now, my definition of soon and some of your definitions of soon are very different. My soon is in like the next three weeks. I can't next week because I'll be in New Orleans for the Junior Olympics (woo?). I hope to do a lot of writing then, even if I can't do any typing. Why am I still rambling to you guys? You don't wanna hear this. :P I'll shut up now.**

**Oh and one moar thing. I said at the top of this thing this was posted Friday, July 29, 2011. I'm not sure with this site, it might come out differently, but where I'm at it's 2 in the morning so yeah, it's Friday now. Anyway, tata, review and all that jazz. :3**


End file.
